


Tickets

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Castiel, Genderswap, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to make up to her brothers for being so mean lately so she takes them to an amusement park. When she realizes her tickets are missing, will the handsome park worker, Dean, help her? At what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to point out: There is NO prostitution in this, even though the summary seems suggestive of it. Read on and you'll understand. 
> 
> Also, I left their ages ambiguous, but as far as I'm concerned everyone except Inias and Samandriel are legal adults.

Castiel hadn't been the best sister lately. She never really got along with Michael and Raph, she refused to help the twins with their homework, and recent boy troubles made her push even Balthazar away. She and Balthazar were closer than anyone in the family and lately he'd just been walking by her without so much as a 'hi', let alone his usual greeting of 'hey, Cassie!'. 

She had to make it up to them. Not Michael and Raph, of course. They were always off doing their own thing, acting like their life was more important than hers, so she conveniently forgot to tell them about the trip. She managed to convince Inias, Samandriel, and Balthazar to pile into her shitty car and let her take them to an amusement park for the day. No boy troubles, no sibling rivalry, just bonding and fun.

Her purse full of money, Balthazar leaning out the passenger window with his tongue out like a dog, the twins in the back sharing their Ipod and smiling to the music; everything was going good. That is, until they got to the amusement park. 

"They were in here, I know I put them in here!" Castiel fiddled around in her purse, finally turned it over and dumped the contents on the pavement in front of her. No tickets. She grabbed up her scattered belongings and turned to her brothers, who looked sorely disappointed.

"Let's just pay at the gate, then!" Balthazar turned and headed for the front entrance, leaving Castiel to catch up with him.

"Impossible. They only accept pre-ordered tickets this month."

Balthazar let out a deep sigh and turned back around. "Alright, guess we really are going home, boys."

"Wait!" Castiel eyed the handsome man taking tickets at the entrance. "Let me go talk to them, see if I can work something out."

She strode toward the entrance, toward the man who was smiling a million dollar smile at all the ladies, and her breath caught in her throat. He was _gorgeous_. Beautiful green eyes, short, dirty blond hair, freckles covering his face. As she stepped in his line of sight his smile turned flirty and she was overly aware of his eyes raking over her body.

"What can I do for you today, little miss?" Castiel smiled softly and leaned toward him.

"I'm having a bit of a situation. You see, I kind of lost my tickets on the way here, and I really need to make it up to my brothers for being such a sour apple lately. I know you guys aren't taking cash at the gate for another month, but I'd really appreciate if you could make an exception just this once."

HIs smile faltered just a fraction and he looked around quickly, making sure no other employees were near him.

"Look, beautiful, I-"

"Castiel."

"What?" 

"My name is Castiel."

"Castiel," he smiled again, and her name slipped from his lips like a whisper. She shivered, trying to pull her eyes from his plush lips. "I'd love to help you, Castiel, but it's against Park Policy. I'm really sorry."

Cas sighed and stared over at her brothers, shuffling awkwardly on the parking lot. She turned back to the man and leaned over a little more, fully aware of her loose shirt billowing out in front of her, revealing the bikini top she wore underneath.

"There isn't any way I can convince you?" She watched his eyes fall to her chest, taking in her moderately sized breasts, saw him lick his lips, and knew she had won.

"I...suppose I could let it slide just this once. Look, we find unused tickets in the parking lot all the time. Keep 'em all up here. Might be able to find you and your brothers a few spare tickets."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dean," he flashed her another smile and opened a drawer right under the register. "How many total?"

"Four."

Castiel sent a smile her brother's way as Dean shuffled around in the drawer. He groaned, slammed it shut, and slapped down three tickets.

"That's all I could find, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, better they get in than me. This was supposed to be for them anyway." Castiel started waving to the boys, but Dean caught the tip of her fingers. His hand slid over hers and he leaned across the counter.

"I can't just leave you out here while they have fun. Maybe I could pay your way through."

"Oh, no, that's very kind of you but I couldn't accept."

Dean nodded slowly, peering off in the distance, before a twinkle lit up his eyes. They fell on her again and she could swear he was smoldering at her.

"What if...I mean, I don't want to sound like a disrespectful pig or anything, but what if...I charge you for it."

The way he was smiling at her, eyes skimming over her form, made her stomach twist in a familiar knot. 

"W-what do you mean? Charge how?" Like she didn't know. Like she didn't _hope_.

"There's a bathroom around the corner that isn't used very often. Too far away from all the rides and venders. How about you send your brothers off to go on a few rides and you and I settle into a stall and get comfortable?"

Her throat felt too thick to answer. Imagining a man like this wanting her like _that_ made her legs weak. She nodded and he pushed he tickets across the counter to her. He then opened up his own wallet, taking out some money and settling it aside. She knew he was going to swap it with someone's ticket later to cover up the indiscretion. He then pulled out a few wristbands and wrapped one around her wrist.

Her skin tingled where his fingers grazed her, and her mind immediately supplied images of his fingers touching other places of her body, so soft and intimate. She cast him another smile, this one trembling with nervousness and excitement, before she waved her brothers over.

"Bloody hell, you didn't!" Balthazar threw an arm around her shoulder and held his hand out for Dean to give him his wristband.

"Thank Dean. He's been very accommodating."

"I bet he has," Balthazar said suggestively, eyeing Dean's obvious beauty before turning his questioning eyes on his little sister. Castiel shrugged and smiled as Inias and Samandriel got their wristbands. 

"Enjoy your day," Dean said. As they walked away quickly he looked to Castiel. "I'll be in that bathroom over there in five minutes."

Castiel nodded and went to tell her brothers to go on a few rides by themselves. She made some excuse about having lady issues, to which none of the questioned, then made her way shakily to the bathroom.

Part of her felt dirty, like she was selling herself, but then she remembered that Dean didn't originally ask for anything in return. He was going to pay her way through for no reason at all, and only came up with the payment when she refused to let him do so. 

The bathroom was colder than she expected on such a hot day. Dean was right about it being nearly empty. It was too small and seemed older than the other bathrooms. Dean was leaning against the back wall, standing in front of an open stall. He nodded his head toward the stall.

"Ladies first," he mumbled. The air between them seemed so suddenly thick, the tension palpable, and Castiel took a deep breath before she entered the stall, feeling him come in and close the door behind her. She wanted this.

Castiel jumped as she felt his sun-warmed hands against her back. Something warm pressed against her head and she felt something fuzzy stir in her stomach when she realized it was his lips.

"Wanna kiss you," he whispered against her short hair. She turned slowly, let her hands run up his work shirt, feel the firm muscles begging to be set free. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed their mouths together gently.

Castiel had been right to think his lips were perfect; so plump against her slightly chapped lips, he pushed his mouth out just a little, just enough to claim hers, to guide her lips.

Hands slid down her back and pushed her shirt up, fingers digging in to her back, and she moaned, lips parting slightly. Dean followed suit, pressing his tongue between her lips, and the taste surprised Castiel. He tasted like whiskey but it wasn't overwhelming. Just a hint of the last time he drank, probably right before his shift, leaving a taste in his mouth that bubbled on Castiel's tongue.

He pulled away and pushed her shirt up. She took the hint and lifted her hands, letting him slide it up over her arms and dropping it to the ground. The black bikini top was skimpy, barely covering her nipples, and even now she knew he could see just about everything. His eyes on her skin, one hand pressed flat against her stomach, his other hand came up to her top and cupped her breast in one hand. His finger flicked over her nipple and she moaned again, leaning against him.

"How...how far is this going to go?" She realized for the first time since they started that she didn't know what he expected or what he wanted. She knew what she wanted, but those could be two different things.

"As far as you want, beautiful. I'm game for anything."

He patted his back pocket and she heard the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper. Her gut clenched with desire.

"What do you want?" He mumbled hot against her ear. Her mind was racing, pulling in every direction, but she knew what she wanted the most in that moment.

Castiel moved them so that her back was against the cold wall. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed. He probably wasn't prepared for how strong she was; he fell to his knees instantly, breath hot on her stomach.

"You want me to take these off?" His eyes found hers and she saw the twinkle of mischief in them. He knew exactly what she wanted. In response she hooked her fingers on the hem of her shorts and yanked them down. Her bikini bottom didn't leave much to the imagination but he seemed to love it just the same. 

Dean ran his hands slowly up her thighs while his lips pressed against the lining of her bikini. Castiel leaned her head against the wall and took a deep breath as she threaded her fingers in his hair, trying to push his face right where she wanted him. He pushed her legs apart slightly and kissed down further along the lining, right where her quivering lips would be if the damn fabric wasn't in the way. His mouth moved slowly until he kissed right over the fabric, moving up until his lips were over her clit. He pressed his lips forward, kissing her through the fabric, turning her into a mumbling mess, legs twitching and hands trying to push her clothes out of the way.

" _Dean_..."

The man groaned, hooked his fingers between her bikini bottom and warm skin, and pulled them down agonizingly slow. Castiel thought he was out to kill her. Death by arousal didn't sound like such a bad idea right about now.

Cool air landed on her clit and she looked down to see him blowing on her skin as his fingers rubbed her lips. He then leaned forward and captured her clit in a startlingly intense kiss.

Castiel's hips bucked forward, rubbing her pussy against his face, and Dean moaned into the wetness that coated his lips and dripped down his chin. His tongue flicked out and licked over her folds, tasting what he had done to her. He held her lips apart with his fingers; another hand on her hips kept her pinned to the wall and he pressed the tip of his tongue inside her hole.

Castiel had men between her legs before, it was nothing new. But nobody seemed to like doing it to her as much as Dean; His tongue wormed its way inside her body, swirling and spreading her tight hole out, until he'd pull out, only to lick up to her clit and suck hard on the bundle of nerves. 

She didn't know how long she was against that wall, panting and moaning his name as he ate her out, but it was long enough to bring her close to the edge. Long enough for him to tease her until she was begging to come on his face, until her slipped a finger inside her pussy, curled it up against her sweet spot, and made her gasp and shout his name as she really did come over his face.

"Oh god, Dean, so good-"

His lips cut her off. She moaned into his mouth, tasted her come on his lips. Castiel felt the hard press of his cock against her thigh and pushed him away.

"Let me suck you off." Castiel yanked the buttons on his pants down, only to have him halt her hands. 

"I can't...I'm sorry."

"What's the matter?"

Her hand rested on his cheek, stroking slowly, concerned. Dean smiled, and she recognized it as clear embarrassment.

"I- If you suck me I won't last, and I wanna finish in you." He smiled sheepishly, like he didn't just admit that he wanted to come inside her. Another knot twisted in her stomach and it didn't matter that she'd just had an orgasm; she wanted that cock in her body.

"Fuck yes," she smashed their lips together, continued to pull his pants down until they were pooled around his legs. He did the honors with his underwear and then pulled out of the kiss. The condom that was in his back pocket was between his fingers and he flashed a sexy, dorky sort of smile. There was something in his eyes that had been bothering her the entire time, and she only just pinned a name to it.

"You're nervous?" 

"You sound surprised," he laughed as he opened the condom wrapper.

"Well, yes. Don't you do this all the time?"

"What?" He peaked up from where he was sliding the condom over his erection, and Castiel tried to focus on his face and not the glorious member only a foot away from her. "Take beautiful women into a bathroom stall on my break and ravish them?"

Castiel nodded, blushing. His smile turned suddenly gentle and familiar, like she'd seen it her entire life. It was so personal, so lacking of the mask he'd been wearing when she first saw him at the booth.

"Not nearly as often as people think. And definitely not after paying out of pocket so a girl can make it up to her brothers. I guess I got a bit of a soft spot for you, Cas."

He pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her clean off the ground, pressed her body against the wall, and it hit her that he was going to fuck her just like that, dirty and quick and naughtier than anything she'd ever done.

"Say that again," she demanded as she felt his cockhead nudge her entrance. He smiled, leaned over, and pressed his lips to her ear.

" _Cas_." 

It was like whiskey and smoke and gravel and sex rolled into one human's voice, and she felt her cunt drip around his head.

"Take me!"

That was all it took. Dean pushed forward and shoved his cock deep into her hole. She felt him spreading her, bigger than she thought he'd be, and her nails dug into his back.

"Fuck, Cas, so tight!"

"Dean, _harder_..." 

They rocked together against the wall, on a hot, sunny day, in an amusement park bathroom, and it shouldn't have been so damn perfect but it was. Castiel felt happy, safe in his arms, complete as he filled her with every thrust. She raked her nailed down his smooth back and squeezed his ass, urging him deeper into her. She knew she wasn't going to come, not so soon after the first orgasm, but that wasn't what she wanted. It felt good, _amazing_ , to have him buried in her pussy, to feel her cum running down the crack of her ass, to know that he was already on edge. To know she could do this to someone so beautiful.

Dean lifted her chin and kissed his way down her neck. He pushed himself off the wall just enough to lean down and push the fabric of her bikini top away. Castiel moaned as he sucked a nipple between his lips and fucked his hips up into her body. 

"Cas, won't last much longer, _fuck_!"

"It’s okay, Dean, come for me. Wanna feel you come inside me."

Dean shivered and Castiel felt it run through his back, right down his spine. He arched forward, pushed his cock completely in her, and shouted as he came. She could feel the weird way the condom filled up at the tip with his cum and wished for a split second that there was no condom, that he'd spill himself right in her.

"Oh my God..." Dean set her down gently but kept her against the wall, leaning on her for support. She rubbed his back and kissed his shoulders as he came down.

"That...wow..."

"Yeah," Castiel smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "We should probably get dressed."

Five minutes later they left the bathroom together. A swift kiss from Dean, not even on her lips, and Castiel found herself wondering over to one of the food stands feeling empty. She knew it was only for the damn ticket, it didn't mean anything to him. She tried to tell herself it didn't mean anything to her, either.

"Where have you been?" Samandriel shot her a bright smile. He sat in a bench on his legs, sipping a giant drink. "We went on like ten rides already!"

"Sorry, girl issues," she reminded them. The twins pointedly ignored that comment. Balthazar sat down next to her and handed her a chocolate shake. 

"Thought this might help with those...lady issues." Balthazar winked and Castiel blushed. 

"Shut up," she shot back. He laughed and handed her a napkin.

"That hot guy you just banged asked me to give this to you. Lucky I'm the kind of brother I am, too, or I'd give 'im a good one right in the jaw."

It had Dean's full name and number on it.

Castiel smiled and stuffed the napkin in her purse, already excited for the next time they would meet.

"By the way," Balthazar said conspiratorially. "You smell like sex."


End file.
